Lynné Utau/Relationship
Love Life Story Route 01 : Symphogear Series Samuru Shigami In the third season, she and Samuru are currently dating. Story Route 02 : Shugo Chara! Series Families Hotori Family Ryan Shima Ryan is her real father, he loves Lynné for her love for music too. Lynné loves her father's music and violin, especially when he plays with Lyrné with him to sing a song for the whole family. Gyro Shima Gyro is Lynné's uncle who runs the Symphony Company and served the siblings as a guardian after Lyrné's death and Ryan's missing. Tsukasa Amakawa Tsukasa is Lynné's uncle and the closest person which Lynné can trust in even due to his inertia personality. Tsukasa is the one who bring Lynné to study abroad. He served as Lynné's personal Guardian from Lyrné's death. Tadase Hotori Tadase is her cousin, he look up to Lynné like as his own big sister even though he born few months early than her. They both get along well, and loves to play with his dog named Betty. Siblings Ryukai Kuromi Ryukai is Lynné's oldest brother and the most caring one for her. He is passionate in music so he started to learn music and even stared a band called More-Than-True, when he was still 8s, Lynné ran away from house and going abroad without telling them which leave Ryukai worrying. When she just back from house, she said she will continued study abroad which to Ryukai's displease. They even had a fight over for that but Lynné doesn't bother about, a few times later Ryukai came to a realization that Lynné had her own dream to fulfilled. He lets Lynné continued studying abroad. Ryuken Kouno Ryuken is Lynné's second brother, they are not that close as she and Ryukai, but Ryuken agreed Lynné for studying abroad even though he's disappointed because he thinks about Lynné's future so he let's her fulfilled by herself. Lynia Fujisaki Lynia is Lynné's older sister, Lynia is loving and caring to her, sometimes Lynia can be soft on her when she's depressed or sad but she can't because it will only make Lynné look down herself. Kazanari Family Lyrné Amou Lyrné is Lynné's beloved mother, she and Lynné bears the resemblances which made Riki them to a surprise. Lyrné's voice is inherited to Lynné, Lyrné's passionate in singing more than anything, but she loves her family more. She died for saving Lynné from a Kidnapping Case, its still unknown how she died, even Lynné won't tell about it. Route 01: Later revealed that, her mother died because of singing the Swan Song despite she knew herself depended on the LiNKER. She had conversed with her mother in her dream, which showed her mother really loved her much even jokes about she wanted to live until Lynne had a boyfriend. Route 02: TBA yet Genjuro Kazanari Genjuro and Lynné have a father and daughter relationship, they both trusted each other for no doubts for 6 years. Lynné requested herself to Genjuro to help her training in combat. Genjuro cares for Lynné too, even her safety too. Lynné stayed at his house for training. It was later revealed that Genjuro is her mother's blood related brother. As a member of the Kazanari Clan, he is very loyal to his clan and still cared for Lynné. Colleagues Shinji Ogawa Shinji served as an assistant for Lynné and a informant, he also had a brotherly figure towards Lynné. Friendships Riki Ryugasaki Lynné hate Riki because of his naive and for trusting people easily accept them as a friend, she scold Riki for multiple times and its big. But after realizing that she doesn't have the courage to believe in friends, she make up with Riki at the airport before studying abroad again. Which leads Riki to developed a sister and brother relationship with her, she acts like Riki's older sister. Millay Shirley Millay and Lynné was friends until Millay infiltrated and took the information about gangs which lead Lynné to hate her, as a traitor. Lynné never address Millay by her name if need to, she called her "Traitor" or "Bastard" or both. But after they make up, Lynné and Millay developed a sisterly relationship, Lynné is mature enough to be the older sister figure and because of Millay's stubbornness which she's to be the younger sister figure. Route 01: They both get along well during their time at school together. When Millay was chased after by thee Lydian students, she smiled about seeing Millay if she really blended into her new life in Chrome City and also Lynne gets more outgoing personality with her, which showed in chapter 05 of season 2 that Lynne dragged her along to help her do the decorations for New Year Festival. She also cried when Millay who sacrificed herself to stop the Kadingir's beam from destroying the Moon. Moreover, she gets into her berserk state as Fine mocked Millay as a stupid child who sacrifices just for fulfilling her stupid dream. Route 02: TBA Yet Kanade Otoha In season 2 of Story Route 01, Kanade is Lynné's partner and childhood friend. Kanade is the one who invite her to join her as Zwei Wing, a famous Idol Unit. Kanade loves to tease her, but despite this Kanade is very caring of her. Kanade describes Lynné, a "Clumsy, Shy, and little Cry Baby". Kanade has a motherly figure towards her, Kanade acts like a mother chicken while she acted as the little chick. Clyna Hiyoku Clyna along with Syrine are Lynne's new friends at her school ever since she went back to Seimine Academy after the incident of Naga. Doesn't show much of their friendships but they are good friends which they trusted and cared for each others. Syrine Tsuko Syrine along with Clyna are Lynne's new friends at her school ever since she went back to Seimine Academy after the incident of Naga. Doesn't show much of their friendships but they are good friends which they trusted and cared for each others. Category:Relationships Category:Love Life Category:Main Characters Category:Friendships Category:Colleagues Category:Kinships